


Falling For You (Swing that Way)

by HungryLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, rated teen for pidge using the curse words, set sometime in season two probably, wheeee!, wheeeeeeheheheheeee!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Alteans were good at a lot of things humans sucked at. Things like smashing through enemy lines as if they were bowling pins and shape shifting themselves to almost twice their normal height so as to better rip apart a turret with their bare hands.But when it came to be being knocked off a very high catwalk and plummeting towards their deaths, they were about as helpless as any Earthling would be.Unless of course that Earthing happened to have a grappling hook.





	Falling For You (Swing that Way)

-

Pidge saw Allura fall and didn't think twice. Her own feet left the catwalk a second later as she dove after the princess, bayard lifting to take aim.

"Allura!" She called as she squeezed the trigger. "Catch!"

Allura did, twisting in mid air with feline grace to grab the thin wire of Pidge's bayard as it's hook shot past.

The wire pulled tight as Pidge reeled them together, still falling. Taking aim again she felt Allura release the wire and wrap strong arms around her instead, the switch going so fast and smooth it was like they'd practiced this crazy daredevil of a maneuver a hundred times before.

They hadn't, actually.

And judging by how many seconds had passed and how fast they were falling, they were only going to get one chance at this before they hit the ground. The very very solid and unforgiving ground.

Both of these were facts Pidge decided not to think about as she picked a passing blur and squeezed her bayard's trigger.

The hook streaked out, wire trailing like a comet's trail.

The ground came rushing up, she felt Allura curl around her and tense for impact-

"Aagh!"

Pidge's arms were almost ripped from their sockets as her bayard made contact and her and Allura's weight snapped it's wire taught.

She held on though, somehow, and started counting as their free fall turned into an arching swing, momentum now carrying them up against gravity as they swung back towards the network of catwalks and the fight still going on there.

_Three, two, one..._

They hit the sweet spot of their arc and Pidge de-materialized her bayard as Allura kicked at just the right moment, giving them that last little lurch they needed.

The jolt of their feet slamming onto the catwalk grating made Pidge's head spin.

She rolled forward as a wave of dizziness hit her, completely disorientated, and probably would have rolled right back over the side if Allura hadn't kept a steadying arm around her.

"Ow." Pidge heard herself say dully. Blinking hard she glanced over the edge and then looked up at Allura. "Thank-"

"Thank you!"

Allura was grinning a her, face flushed with energy and eyes shining.

"That was a wonderful move! Can we do it again?"

"Uh..."

Arms throbbing, hands numb, and head still spinning, Pidge stared up at the princess and then at the fight raging one level above them.

Her team was up there and needed help. She had to get to them.

But even if she didn't have four adopted space brothers (and Coran) who were in desperate need of saving (again), she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to a smile like the one Allura was giving her right then.

She squinted and did a few quick estimations.

"Yeah, I think so." She said slowly. It would be a bit of a close call but... "If we can jump off with a little more forward momentum this time, then we should be able to-"

"Excellent!"

Pidge's feet left the catwalk as Allura pick her up, lifting her as easily as Pidge would have her laptop.

"Hold on tight."

Allura broke into a run, a sprint way faster than any human would have managed. There was no time to think about how she was carrying Pidge bridle style or how close their faces were as Pidge wrapped her free arm around Allura shoulders and clung on for dear life.

There was no time to consider any of that because half a second later Allura was leaping onto the catwalk railing and launching them a good twenty feet into the open air.

"-not die horribly oh fucking quiznack!"

A green flash of light reformed into Pidge's bayard as she aimed, fired, and braced herself.

 _Pidge-Katie-Gunderson-Holt, prepare your limbs for pain because you are going to be_ feeling _this tomorrow._

Glancing over at Allura in the moment before the wire pulled taught for a second time, Pidge saw the Princess was still grinning, eyes still shining like a pair of stars had gotten caught in them.

 _Worth it, though._ Pidge decided. _Totally worth it._

-

The utterly epic way they reentered the fight strengthened this sentiment.

Simply put, the fight ended right after they arrived. And it was a good thing they had aimed just right because that section of the catwalk wasn't there much longer either and everyone had to beat a hasty retreat to avoid joining what was left of their enemies in very long fall. Lance quickly dubbed the move the 'Paladin-Princess Atomic Cannonball Combo of Doom' and Pidge had to admit it was a pretty fitting name.

It became especially fitting later when Allura, looking almost giddy, asked if they could practice the move regularly and maybe even make some variations of it.

"It was very effective." The way Allura was beaming as she said that made Pidge feel like someone had switched off the Castle's gravity. "We worked so well together too, it would be a waste not to make better use of that from now on, don't you think?"

"Sure." Pidge tried to keep her smile casual and ignored the urge to rub at her still sort shoulders. "That makes sense. Let me know when you want to start practicing."

Allura's smile gained a slightly wicked edge.

"Are you free right now?"

 _Noooo,_ cried Pidge's mortal flesh.

 _Yes yes yes say yes Yes YES,_ chanted the rest of her, particularly the parts that liked replaying certain moments inside her head- Allura pulling her close, Allura steadying her, Allura with her eyes so bright Pidge had almost gotten lost in them-

"Yep. Totally free."

The words popped out all on their own. Pidge couldn't stop them, or the way her heart sped up as she watched a familiar excitement light up Allura's face again.

"I'm all yours, Princess."

And so Pidge's poor human arms and her gay little heart were doomed for the foreseeable future.

But it also gave her an excuse to hang out with Allura (literally) and to be carried around in the arms of an amazing alien princess (holy shit), so Pidge wasn't about to complain.

 


End file.
